The Shadow Alpha
Background Info The Shadow Alpha is a demonic creature and the second-in-command of Berra, the Shadow Dragon. He resides in the Winterlands of the Life Realm and is later defeated by Black Mist. He is the main antagonist of The Shadows Arise. He is the first main villain of the series. Appearance The Shadow Alpha appears to be a dark entity with glowing yellow eyes and long, sharp ears. Up close, he resembles a dark, shadowy wolf with protruding fangs and huge ears. From afar he appears to be a misshapen shadow wolf. Personality The Shadow Alpha, more personally known as Typhon, is very sly and cunning. He is a very smooth character at first, appealing to Black Mist as though he actually knows her. In reality, he is very brutal and finds humor and amusement in tormenting the Life Realm's animals. He also fond of humor and maybe even jokes. Typhon is also very egotistical and deluded, believing that he is the best Shadow and that one day he will succeed his leader. He is also known to have a ferocious temper and destroys things when he gets mad. Relationships Berra-leader/mother Ratchet-son/partway reincarnation Shadows-allies/army Black Mist-enemy Rebecco-enemy King Kai-enemy Mika-ally (formerly)/enemy The Shadows Arise When he first appears, the Shadow Alpha shows himself as a dark entity speaking in a hushed whisper to Black Mist on her trip through the cave. He tells her that he "knows she has potential" and that together they can go far. Black Mist refuses to listen to him, so he disappears. He is later seen throughout the story commanding the Shadow Pack that had been sent to the Life Realm by Berra. When he sees Black Mist again he demands that she surrender her powers to him, or else everyone she knew and loved would be in danger. However, she once again refuses, stating that she doesn't believe him. Enraged, the Shadow Alpha rushes upon her and slashes her flank, to which Black Mist responds by kicking him repeatedly and lashing out at him. He disappears again. A while later, the Shadow Alpha is seen speaking in hushed whispers with the cats. It now appears as though they were his spies all along, which is part of his master plan. The cats continue spying, reporting back to their leader to give more information about the horse herd and the Spark Bearers. Typhon appears often in the book, and is last seen when he is killed by Black Mist after his battle with the Spark Bearers. Death When Black Mist hears that the Shadow Alpha has set up camp in the Winterlands, she takes Rebecco and the two approach him. Black Mist challenges him to a fight. He accepts and the three battle before the Shadow Alpha grabs Rebecco and begins to drain his Spark powers. Furious, Black Mist charges at the Shadow Alpha and stabs him with her horn while using a poison spell. The Shadow Alpha dissolves immediately. Ratchet In Mist Three: Solstice, a powerful shadow called Ratchet begins to gain more power through the leaching of the Life Realm's energy. Ratchet is the Shadow Alpha's son, but he carries the soul of his father, thus making him two Shadows in one body. He is often possessed by his father in order to carry out Berra's commands and to lead the Shadow army that resides in the Life Realm. Unlike his father, who was outspoken and a natural leader, Ratchet himself is quiet and not an ideal leader as he is a lone wolf. It is only when he is possessed by the Shadow Alpha that he gains more knowledge about commanding his own army. His strength lies in his brain and his skills rather than his physical form, unlike that of his father. Although he is a sort of background enemy, he is very powerful and a deadly enemy. He is later killed by Zack after the newly arisen Spark Bearer finds out about Ratchet's plan to abduct Bayala and drain her powers for his own benefit. Trivia * The Shadow Alpha is the first main villain of the series to die. * Though he is referred to as "the Shadow Alpha", his real name is Typhon, after the Greek monster. * The Shadow Alpha secretly lives on in his son, Ratchet, by possessing him frequently when he feels there is something important to do. * Typhon is Berra's son, making Ratchet Berra's grandson. * Because of his shape and large, pointed ears, Typhon is often teased by his fellow Shadows who call him an obese rabbit, much to Typhon's anger. * Typhon's dream is to rule the Shadow Realm by succeeding Berra. * He was Izzy's first choice of a main villain. * Izzy said that the Shadow Alpha's death was fun to write. * The Shadow Alpha might get his own "Shadow Novella" along with Nightstrike, Mika, and possibly Berra. * He once had a daughter named Darkflame, but she was killed by an unknown source.